Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-91914, filed on Mar. 28, 2001, is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus of manufacturing an electronic circuit module, and a method and an apparatus of manufacturing a semiconductor module.
A method of bonding a plurality of electronic parts to an interconnect substrate by combining reflow soldering and flow soldering is known. In this case, one surface of the interconnect substrate is generally subjected to reflow soldering, and the other surface is subjected to flow soldering thereafter.
In flow soldering, molten solder is supplied to the interconnect substrate. The interconnect substrate is heated instantaneously by the molten solder, whereby the temperature of the interconnect substrate is increased. This causes a large difference in temperature between two surfaces of the interconnect substrate, whereby the interconnect substrate may be warped. As a result, reflow soldered connection sections of the electronic parts may be removed from the interconnect substrate.
A method of manufacturing an electronic circuit module according to the present invention comprises flow soldering which comprises preheating an interconnect substrate on which an electronic part is placed, and supplying molten solder to a first surface of the interconnect substrate, whereby the first surface is heated to a specific temperature,
wherein the interconnect substrate is heated by the preheating so that a difference between a temperature of the first surface immediately before supplying the molten solder and the specific temperature at the time of supplying the molten solder is 100xc2x0 C. or less.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor module according to the present invention comprises the above method of manufacturing an electronic circuit module,
wherein the electronic part is a semiconductor device.
An apparatus of manufacturing an electronic circuit module according to the present invention comprises:
a preheating section which includes a heater for heating an interconnect substrate on which an electronic part is placed, and
a solder supplying section which supplies molten solder to a first surface of the interconnect substrate, whereby the first surface is heated to a specific temperature,
wherein the heater heats the interconnect substrate so that a difference between a temperature of the first surface immediately before supplying the molten solder and the specific temperature at a time of supplying the molten solder is 100xc2x0 C. or less.
An apparatus of manufacturing a semiconductor module according to the present invention comprises the above apparatus of manufacturing an electronic circuit module,
wherein the electronic part is a semiconductor device.